Survivor: Inuyasha Style !
by Maru-sha
Summary: Like the title says! The Inu gang are dropped on an uncharted island and have to, well, survive! will they be able to make it? Will they all go crazy? And why the hell is Jankotsu there? Laugh and Enjoy !


Maru-sha: This story is for every one of my fans, everyone who thinks I've already gone too far, or just people who just wanna read a typical parody. Do not read this if you just drank something. Laugh and Enjoy !

The sound of blood splattering onto the floor was heard in the large almost empty building. A girl continued to make her way to the top of the tower. Step after step, the bodies of many guards left her deadly trail. What she was after must've been important. Finally, the first female guard crossed her path.

"Not one more step from you, foreigner !" she shouted, charging. Grabbing her arm, the girl flipped the guard over and sat on her back, twisting her legs and then pulling back as hard as she could.

A blood chilling scream echoed through the tower before a sickening crack followed. The guard's spine had been cracked. As the corpse rolled down the stairs, the girl continued on.

"So ? You've made it this far ? To think a weak American would make it this far." a voice said. The girl opened the doors to the top floor and found a woman with her back facing her, yet still talking. In the middle of the room was a floating clear crystal ball.

"You have proven your worth. Through flames, endless typing and many days of effort, you've made it this far"

The girl only stood her ground, ready to attack if necessary. "What do you want to do with your world ? What shall you do in it ? Bring peace and love to all who abound in it ? What will you do ? Who will you put there ?" pointing to the floating orb.

More silence from the one being spoken of. "You owe me an answer ! What will you do with this world ? Tell me ! Because...you are the one ! Create it and cherish it ! But only for a little while, my dear. This prize is only temporary. So do good in every—" before the woman could finish, the girl had taken her 'world' and ran off.

"It's finally mine. My own little world to create...but it will be FAR FROM PEACEFUL ! Prepare yourselves, for the rule of Maru-sha shall now begin !" she laughed manically. With that, she held up the clear crystal ball and it glowed a blinding white flash.

The scene of an island came into view. It was in the middle of the ocean in shark infested waters. On the sands of the island laid members of the Inu-cast. They were all awaking from being knocked out. "Where are we ? What is this place ?" Kagome thought, looking around. Around her there was Inu-yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Naraku, Kagura, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Jankotsu.

"Welcome one and all to the grand event of epic proportions ! I am your host, Maru-sha !" a hyper, young girl shouted into microphone while holding a book on how to speak Japanese in the other hand.

"Who the hell are you ? Did you put us here !" Inu-yasha yelled. Maru-sha smirked.

"Why, yes I did ! You are all gonna be put to the test of who can survive on this island without dying, being killed, or going completely suicidal !" she said to no one in particular. "Where are we ?" Shippo asked.

"You're all on an uncharted island, you cute little raccoon !"

"I'm not a raccoon ! I'm a fox demon !"

"Sure you are..." Maru-sha thought.

"Stop reading and tell us how to get back home !" Sango growled. "But I have to read while I talk to you ! And you can't get back home unless you wanna go home as a BIG FAT LOSER !" Maru-sha shouted, pointing a finger and Sango. "I'm not fat !" Kagome cried. "Well, you have been growing in some places..." Inu-yasha muttered.

"SIT BOY !"

After being hurled into the sand, Maru-sha explained the rules. "You have all been selected to be stranded here on this uncharted island and must fend for yourselves and stay alive !" she said.

"More like knocked out and brought here without asking" Naraku said dully. "Now for the teams. Inu-yasha shall be with Kagome and Jankotsu. Miroku with Kagura and Kikyo. And Shippo with Naraku, Sango and Sesshomaru"

"WHAT !" Shippo cried. Sesshomaru and Naraku just glared at one another coldly.

"Why do I have to pair up with evil women ?" Miroku asked, tapping Maru-sha's shoulder.

"Molestation !" Maru-sha screamed, kicking Miroku in his pelvis area. "So, this is what we do if he tries to have his way with us ?" Kikyo asked. "Yeah, yeah. Do whatever you want with him" Maru-sha advised.

"Oh goodie ! She paired us up !" Jankotsu said slyly, wrapping an arm around Inu-yasha's waist.

"Kill me now..." Inu-yasha thought.

"Have fun now ! I shall return a few days to check on you and ferry one of you off the island ! Until then...stay alive !" the American girl laughed, before riding away on a little boat. "Hey, come back here !" Kagome shouted, running out into the ocean and swimming after her. "I wouldn't do that, this ocean is full of sharks !" Maru-sha laughed. Kagome learned this the hard way.

When she returned to shore, most of her clothing was gone. Inu-yasha stood there, drooling excessively. "Kagome's looking good" Sango thought, holding back a blush.

"First off, this is our side of the island !" Naraku said, drawing a line from the shore, to the thick brush of the forest in the middle of the island.

"Then...this side is ours !" Inu-yasha barked, stomping on the side opposite of Naraku's group.

"But...where will be go ?" Miroku cried.

"We'll find somewhere in the forest to stay" Kagura said. The sun was far from setting on the island. Taking advantage of the daylight, the groups split up to find food and shelter.

To be continued...

No, the story 'Pregnant' isn't discontinued. I just wanted to pump the beginning of this story out first before adding another chapter. So don't worry my fans, more shall come ! Leave a review !


End file.
